


Don't mess with his boyfriend

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, club, pandemonium, protective malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: Alec Lightwood tries to avoid Pandemonium like its full of demons (which sometimes it is). But when his boyfriend and sister convince him to take a night off, he grudgingly agrees to tag along to the club. It doesn't exactly turn out the way they planned. Damn their tag team coercion





	Don't mess with his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that kinda just popped into my head. I just think love the idea of Izzy and Magnus being bros. Enjoy!

Pandemonium 

Normally, Alec would have avoided Pandemonium like it was full of demons (which it sometimes was). But when his sister and boyfriend wouldn't take no for an answer and promised an exciting evening, he grudgingly agreed to tag along with them for a night at the club. Damn their annoying tag team coercion.

"Come on, Alec," Izzy teased. "One night of fun won't kill you. I promise that after this you can go back to being Head of the Institute. Just relax, and be yourself for a while." Alec, Izzy, and Magnus were all sitting in Izzy's room, the latter two trying to convince Alec to go to Pandemonium with them. 

"I just have a few business transactions to take care of," Magnus told him. "Plus, the Brooklyn community needs to be reminded that I am still alive. I haven't been to the club in months." Damn their valid arguments.

Lately, Magnus and Izzy had become close friends, bonding over fashion, fighting tactics, the struggles of being in relationships with people who didn't understand what flirting was. Jace had started calling the three of them 'The gay trio' in private. Well, technically, Izzy and Magnus were bi, but the name stuck. 

Izzy had been dying to accompany the warlock to Pandemonium. She claimed it was because she hadn't been there in ages. Alec had a sneaking suspicion that she just wanted to get revenge on that werewolf bartender who had made snide remarks about her heritage. Reclining on a couch with some of the most influential people in Brooklyn would wipe that smirk right off of his furry snout. 

"We'll be in and out of there in a few hours," Magnus reassured his boyfriend. "And you can always go home if you get bored."

"Fine, I'll go," Alec conceded. "As long as I don't have to dance."

Izzy smirked at her brother.  
"I get to dress you up, though. No way are you going in that." She gestured to his plain black shirt and blue jeans.

Alec sighed.  
"Fine. But no makeup or glitter."

Magnus looked slightly offended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Izzy was putting the finishing touches on her brother's outfit. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt that showed off his muscled figure. The hem just brushed the belt of his black jeans (he had refused to wear the crocodile skin belt that Izzy had offered him). He wore practical, yet fashionable black boots, and his dark hair was in tousled spikes. The only large alteration to his appearance were the eyes. Magnus has convinced him to let Izzy apply a bit of makeup. Alec's eyes were rimmed by a thin line of black eye shadow. It was subtle, but made him look 'brooding and mysterious' in Izzy's words. Magnus had left soon after, returning to his apartment to get ready himself, promising to meet them at the club. 

Once Izzy had finished with her brother, she quickly readied herself and dragged him out the door. She wore a tight black leather dress that was cinched up at the sides and didn't leave (in Alec's opinion) enough to the imagination. This was paired with matching high heels, makeup, jewelry, and of course, her whip. They made their way through town and finally arrived at the club. The bouncers, knowing full well their statues with the owner, let them slip past the long line and inside instantly.  
~~~~~~~  
As the Shadowhunters stepped inside, Alec was almost overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. The dance floor was particularly full that night, packed with young adults grinding against each other in time to the music that rattled the drinks abandoned on side tables. Izzy flashed a smile at Alec, then disappeared into the crowd. Alone, we went searching for Magnus. It was quite a task, maneuvering through the swaying crowd, blinded by fake smoke a flashing lights. It was an art he had not yet perfected. He finally reached the bar and decided to rest there before continuing his search for Magnus. 

He ordered some kind of fruity cocktail. He didn't mind that sort of drink because the flavor usually hid the bitter alcohol. He turned to scan the crowd for anyone he recognized (every time they had been on a mission here, they had encountered some ally or enemy from years past). He didn't get the chance to look though, because a vampire had just attempted to squeeze past him. They collided, Alec's drink splashing both of them, staining the Downworlders bejeweled dress. 

"Watch where you're going, scum," She hissed. Her breath smelled like alcohol and blood, an unpleasant mixture

"Sorry," he muttered angrily. Five minutes in and he had already spilled alcohol all over himself. 

He turned back to the bartender to ask for some napkins, but a clawed hand dug painfully into his shoulder. He instinctively whirled around bringing his elbow back towards his attackers face. The vampire barely dodged. 

"What did you say to me?" The vampire looked livid, fangs glinting wickedly in the multicolored lights. 

"I said I'm sorry," Alec responded, trying to sound diplomatic. Magnus had warned him about this type of Downworlder. Vampires and werewolves who would go into clubs looking to start a fight

Without warning, the vampire launched herself him, fangs bared. Luckily, she was drunk, and apparently unable to use her vampire super-speed. He dodged and the sound of her hitting the bar counter brought him an enormous amount of satisfaction. But the satisfaction turned to horror as she lept again, and this time she didn't miss. He was knocked to the floor as annoyed partygoers shyer away from the Shadowhunter and the vampire currently trying to rip his throat out. 

She tried to bite down on his neck, but he blocked her with his forearm then cried out in pain and anger as her fangs sunk into his flesh. He wretched himself away which tore two long bloody gashes in his arm.

"Get off of me!" He shouted, his voice partially lost in the booming music. Alec managed to heave the Downworlder off of him. But quick as a flash she had him trapped again, pinning his arms to the floor. He attempted to fight her, but she dug her fingernails into the wound on his arm causing black spots to dance in his vision. Oh, what he would give for his sword or stele.

"Goodbye, Shadowhunter," she taunted, leaning forward to deliver the killing bite.

Suddenly, with a shriek she was jerked off the boy's body, her throat wrapped in threads of blue magic. 

"Don't touch him," a dangerously low voice said from behind Alec and with a rush of relief he recognized it as Magnus. The vampire screeched in helpless anger.

"Stay out of it, warlock," she choked out. "Your magic... doesn't scare me!" Alec raised himself up on his elbows to see Magnus, cat eyes glowing, holding the struggling vampire off of the ground by the throat. 

Izzy rushed forward to help her brother up. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," he replied as she took out her stele and activated his healing rune. Almost instantly, the gashes on his arm mended, not even leaving a scar. 

 

Meanwhile, two more vampires had pushed their way through the crowd, obviously looking for their female friend. They spotted her with growls of outrage. 

"You crossed the line, Bane," one of them threatened. 

"On the contrary," Magnus replied, anger boiling under an air of icy calm. "Your friend attacked my Alexander first." When he mentioned Alec, he tightened his grip on the vampire's throat causing her to claw hopelessly at his arm. Alec laid a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"Magnus, let her go." The warlocks eyes softened as he gazed at the younger man. 

"She tried to kill you, Alexander." But he let the vampire drop to the floor, pushing Alec slightly behind him as the other vampires started forward. They helped her up, glaring at the Shadowhunters. 

"You think you're safe, hiding behind your boyfriend?" The female vampire spat at Alec, massaging her throat. "You better watch your back, Shadowhunter. You'll pay for this, I'll make sure of it." 

Magnus stepped forward angrily, hands blazing with blue flames.  
"Threaten him again, I dare you." His voice was cold and merciless. 

Alec, sensing even more conflict, stepped forward and put one arm around warlock's waist to restrain him. "Magnus, its fine. Let them go." Magnus stepped slightly back, leaning into his boyfriend's chest. 

"Go," he growled.

The vampires gave them one more glare before turning and melting into the crowd. Izzy and Magnus immediately started fussing over Alec, checking him for injuries. 

"I'm fine," he assured them. Magnus cleaned the stained shirt with a snap of his fingers. 

"Now," Magnus said, wrapping an arm around his Shadowhunters waist. "I have some people I want to introduce you to." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening went smoothly after that. Magnus, Alec, and Izzy sat at the V.I.P couches with an array of fabulous and rich Downworlders. Izzy and Magnus were in their element, stretching out lazily to display their expensive jewelry and extravagant clothes. Alec didn't feel so comfortable amidst all of these elegant people, but Magnus assured him that he was doing just fine. Much later that night when the two of them had stumbled back to the loft (Izzy had gone back to the Institute earlier) Alec sleepily mumbled, "I guess we could go there again. As long as you make sure there's no vampires." 

Magnus smiled fondly at him. "I'll make sure."


End file.
